DBZ Maja Future: Episode 17
Summary: In the previous episode Carter, the man who lost his arm fighting Z2 was healed by the power of a Senzu Bean thanks to Goya. Also they found out that Amy was in fact 9 weeks pregnant. Meanwhile Talina was still in no condition to fight as she was 8 months pregnant. Biri and Vegeta continued to train and be together a lot of the time much to Bulma's horror, but little did she know that Biri had a family of her own back home on her planet. DBZ Maja Future: Episode 17 Bulma let out an annoyed sigh Vegeta had been on the roof with Biri for almost 3 hours now. Finally when they came in they were laughing and Vegeta even cracked a smile, then in an act that shocked Bulma Biri grabbed Vegeta's arm and hugged on to him as if they had married for years. Smiling at her he whispered something to her in saiyan code, infuriated Bulma stormed from the room and slammed the door closed in there bedroom. After a while she goes outside and is stunned more to find her leaning her head against Vegeta's chest and giggling, angered she stormed out. Confused Biri looked to Pride "What's wrong with your mom?" smiling Pride said "She thinks that your flirting with my dad" Vegeta and Biri looked at each other and laughed. Then Biri said "I'll be back" running inside she found Bulma standing in the kitchen. Smiling she said "Hi" Bulma glanced up at her and gave a shushed hello. Pausing Biri said "I know what you told Pride and believe me I don't feel that way about Vegeta" blushing Bulma said "I'm sorry but its what I felt" smiling Biri said "Vegeta has been my best friend since we were kids I have never thought of him like that" Bulma smiled and said "Well I'm sorry" "Its ok but do want to know why I came" "Why?" "I have a family back out in space, a boyfriend and a daughter I wanted to find Vegeta this way I could find a better place for my family to live". Sighing Bulma nodded and said "I didn't know" "Yeah it kinda freaked out Vegeta too" she smiled before saying "I am leaving tonight to get them and bring them here". Leaving the room she went to tell Vegeta of her departure giving a small smile she said "Be back in 2 months". That night after she left all fell quiet as they awaited her return. **** Muttering something Majin Talina rolled over in bed and swung her legs over to get up. She went into the bathroom and washed up. The night before had been eventful. But she was sore and could not wait until this pregnancy was over. She and Jace had picked out there name it was Raiden Taksony meaning 'Merciless Race' or RT. As for the origin it was discussed over a small drink and a hot bath. The date was February 20th and less then 2 weeks remained on her pregnancy. She anxciously awaited his birth but she had no idea what she would do when she was giving birth to him or where or what to do after. Laying back in bed she dozed of for maybe an hour then sat up again with too much on her mind to sleep. **** "Whoa Avelynn down here Raine" said there on the ground lay a little girl with very light purple hair, in her hands she clutched a teddy bear. Her eyes strangley were close but when they got her awake they didn't blink and they stared blanky ahead. Sitting straight up she said in a squeaky panicked voice "Where is Casha?" "Casha who is that" Raine asked "S-She is my guard I-I lost her" "Guard?" the two said together. "Yes mother assigned her to me because my eyes are bad " she said looking around even though all was black. "Y-You gotta find my mom please you have to". Tears filled her eyes and she broke down, smoothing her hair Raine gave the signal and the two left. Heading back to Headquarters they explained what had happened. After a quick examination they asked her the usual questions such as 'what happened', 'who is your mom' but there biggest shock came when the girl confessed that she was not only blind but an android. The mother she spoke of was her creator Dr. Nikaidou. She also told them that if she could have a satellite phone she could contact her mother or Casha. After some tuning sh got in touch with Casha. They came to get her and upon arrival it was true the girl they found was an android, 0XX0. Smiling they had there small reunion they thanked the Z-Fighters. After some talking and discusion the Z-Fighters were now allied with Dr. Nikaidou, her androids and her kids, whom Emmie had found herself being flirted with by the oldest child and boy Totan. But at the end of the day the Z-Fighters stayed strong and together while the Majin saiyans waited for the day when there baby would arrive. Category:Episodes